


I'll put in a good word

by YasssCiscosPheonix



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Awkward af, Cisco is fed up, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Len wants to know who Cisco's crush is, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YasssCiscosPheonix/pseuds/YasssCiscosPheonix
Summary: “Nuh uh, i don't know if you’ve noticed but me and Lisa haven't really seen each other in two years, so no offense but I pass, I like someone else“ Cisco mentally kicked himself knowing Len would use this to his advantage, and of course him being a true Snart he did, closing the distance between them “who“ Len cocked his head waiting for a reply, a small smirk on his face as Cisco squirmed under his gaze.





	I'll put in a good word

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this fic just after the 'Infintano street' episode thats where the title came from 
> 
>  
> 
> Tbh it annoys me how much of a underrated ship Coldvibe is.  
> I really should be finishing off another fic I have but then i saw this sitting in my tumblr drafts and I thought i should just go ahead and post it, Hope you enjoy ☺☺☺☺

“Hello Vibe” Len strolled into the cortex, hand on his holster

“well if it isn’t Captain cold, what are you doing here” Cisco’s voice was filled with admiration and smugness, he knew exactly why Len was here he remembered asking Barry to steal the coolant chamber from Lens gun.

“my gun, you see when I do this” he pulled the gun from out of his holster, aimed it at the desk on the far side of the room.

“NO STOP” Cisco panicked for a second forgetting that the gun could do no actual harm, Len simply smirked and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened, Len slowly turned his head to look at Cisco, whose mouth had fallen into a little ‘o’ “nothing happens, I’ve taken it apart to find there is no coolant chamber. Tell your friend Barry next time he pulls a stunt like this I’ll get Mick to warm him up a little” he placed the gun on the table in front of the younger man “replace the chamber by noon that’s when I’ll collect it”

“do this do that no please, no thank you” Cisco crossed his arms and leaned against the desk

“now,now Vibe you know that's not my style, so useless without it I'm going to leave now and i expect my gun by noon“ the older man turned to leave

“and if i say no“ Cisco questioned Len, not wanting him to leave, after all how could he resist a face like like that. Len stopped in his tracks and turned ever so slowly towards Cisco “we both know you wouldn't dare“

“I mean i would seen as how you will probably be up to no good in your possession, aaand your kinda useless without it right now, so tell me Snart why should I say yes?“ 

“lets just that if you fix my gun I’ll… put in a good word with my sister" he strided over to where the raven haired man stood, stopping a few inches away from him

“nuh uh, i don't know if you’ve noticed but me and Lisa haven't really seen each other in two years, so no offense but I pass, I like someone else“ Cisco mentally kicked himself knowing Len would use this to his advantage, and of course him being a true Snart he did, closing the distance between them “who“ Len cocked his head waiting for a reply, a small smirk on his face as Cisco squirmed under his gaze.

“fine I’ll fix your stupid game“ Cisco’s cheeks flushed a light red

‘‘forget the gun, just spill the beans because I'm sure Central City would love to know the Flash’s real identity’’ a crooked smile broke out on the older mans face

‘‘its…uhhh… someone I’ve..um.. had my eye on for quite some time now’‘

‘‘you know Kendra has a new boyfriend right?’‘

‘‘no..yes i know ..no its not her’‘ Cisco’s nerves were getting the better of him, being this to len made his jeans feel like they were two sizes too small

‘‘i mean you and felicity do suit i guess’’ his remark earned him a chuckle from Cisco “what?’’ 

“no look my type is more…how do i put it…more masculine“ the table creaked under all the new pressure that was being applied to it, Cisco only tightened his grip, sure coming out was hard but coming out in front of your crush was something entirely different

‘‘welcome to the club kid‘‘Lens smirk had only gotten wider

‘‘wait your gay?? but I thought you and Sara Lance were a thing’’he couldn’t help but shudder at the thought of Len being gay

‘‘NO..she likes me, anyway enough about me, who else could it-ITS BARRY isnt it, you two are like best friends aren't you,or more than friends,your helping him on his do-gooder missions.’’

‘‘no no, sure Barry's cute but its not him besides I have..a..a thing for um bad boys’’ the shade on Cisco’s cheeks had gone from slightly red to scarlet

“oh god, you do know Mic is straight right?“ the engineer shook his head and mumbled something incoherent "I suppose Hartley has had a crush on you for quite some time now" 

“UGHHH NO SHUT UP ” he glared at Len like he had just asked him to befriend the Reverse-Flash “I’ll tell you just please stop guessing because you’ll probably never get it right” he ran a trembling hand in his hair.

“I’m all ears” Len took a small step away from Cisco to give him some space

“It’s uhhh…umm..ughh”

“quit stalling kid, just tell” he was starting to get frustrated

“FINE ITS YOU, I LIKE YOU AND I HAVE DONE FOR A WHILE NOW” Cisco’s body felt like it was on fire, he couldn’t bare to see Len’s face, he decided it was a good idea to turn in the space Len had given him, the older man had stepped back a few steps when Cisco had started shouting to give him the space he needed, tears started to cascade down his face, he made no attempt to stop them. Len realized how his actions had hurt the sensitive man in front of him, he cautiously stepped towards Cisco, his arms found their way across the squidgy middle of Cisco, his head rested on the warm shoulders he had become fond of, his mouth resting near Cisco’s ear. A genuine smile crept across his face when the small sobbing noises were replaced with shaky breathing,he squeezed the cinnamon roll harder

“it’s always nice to have admirer, but why didn’t you tell me sooner” Cisco, who was still trying to contemplate what was happening, shrugged “you also have an admirer, wanna know who” Cisco turned his head ever so slightly “Me. I’ve known I’ve liked you since the first time we met. Seeing you protecting Barry like that even when I had the Cold gun pointed at you, you had had the strength to challenge me, it made me want someone like you in my life. Someone who is willing to put themselves in danger for me, someone who can counteract all the evil in my heart with the pureness in theirs. That someone is you” now it was Lens turn to breath shakily, he drew in a deep breath “Cisco Ramon I've become quite fond of you” Cisco knew that Len wasn't one to openly shared his feelings and that was a big leap for the thief, he relished in the fact that Len liked him (LEN ACTUALLY HAD FEELINGS FOR HIM) enough to tell him

Cisco turned to face Len, with eyes that had been filled with tears a few minutes ago now they shone like diamonds, he leaned in towards closing the gap between them by capturing his lips in a passionate yet loving kiss. After what felt like hours Cisco pulled back, keeping his forehead against the others, they both let out a little chuckle. Cisco raised his hands to cup Len’s face, he pecked the criminals lips a few more times for good luck.

“I've become quite fond of you too”


End file.
